


(peach emoji)

by mumsywrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Groping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dressing Room Shenanigans, Groping, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Modern AU, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites
Summary: Felix and Dimitri have been locked into the dressing room at Claude's Halloween Party since their costumes have been deemed too simple. Felix is determined to not put on something ridiculous like a full length catsuit, but that decision may be out of his control.And in yours. The reader.(written for Dimilix Spiderweb: a collaborative Halloween event)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Dimilix Spiderweb 2020





	(peach emoji)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro segment for the NSFW path of the AO3 version of the Dimilix Spiderweb Halloween choose-your-own adventure! You can find the downloadable and browser versions of the game experience [here.](https://dimilixweb.itch.io/spiderweb2020)
> 
> If you haven't yet, read Quill's intro to the whole thing [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DimilixSpiderweb2020/works/27461230)
> 
> I had a great time collaborating with [Salt](https://twitter.com/saltorii) on this segment and the other writers and artists for this project. Check out his awesome contribution [here!](https://twitter.com/saltibird/status/1328378933100810241)   
> I also want to thank our organizer [Eza](https://twitter.com/eznochi) and our game coding/assembly wizard [Slip](https://twitter.com/slip_fe3h) for their hard work and dedication!

Felix digs through the racks of clothes and as he pushes half of them aside, and of course, the first thing he spots is a black vinyl catsuit with a wire lined tail dangling just below the zipper in the back. He wants to shove it among the other costumes, make sure it disappears from his memory, but Dimitri is behind him and he can feel a smile at his back.

“Well, that would finish your costume quite nicely!”

Felix grumbles under his breath and tries to control the intensity of his sneer as he turns around to face Dimitri. “You can’t be serious, I just said I wasn’t putting on an actual cat suit!”

Dimitri’s smile deflates and he gives an honest shrug. “I just think you’d look good in it.”

In his hands, Dimitri is holding a large piece of flowy, white fabric and it hits Felix that Dimitri has found an addition to his own costume. He snatches it from Dimitri’s hands and holds it up for inspection. It’s the perfect top for his pirate costume. The neckline is wide and low, with lace ties in the front, which Felix knows will do little to cover Dimitri’s broad chest. Felix tries not thinking about it, and as large as this top looks to him, he knows it’ll barely fit Dimitri. Surely it will stretch over the muscles of his pectorals and leave absolutely nothing to the imagination.

He bites his tongue to stop himself from echoing Dimitri’s words back at him, his cheeks threatening to blush, because Felix knows this top is perfect for Dimitri. He simply groans out a, “Yeah, you too.”

He tosses the top back to Dimitri, trying to ignore the bright smile that has returned to his face, and turns back to the costume rack to pull the catsuit off its hanger. He holds it in front of him, wondering how the hell he’s going to squeeze into it. With a resigned groan, he storms off to the sad excuse of a changing station in the back corner of the room. “Fine, I’ll try it on. But that doesn’t mean I’ll wear it all night!”

He tries to ignore the hum of approval coming from Dimitri, but he fails at that, too, as his cheeks grow warm at that low sound.

Felix throws one of the curtains back and he slips into the corner dressing room, staring at himself in the cracked mirror. With a groan, he tosses his head back and feels for the cat ears on his head.

“Stupid costume rule,” he says, hanging his cat ears on a low hook on the wall. With one deep breath, he starts tearing away each layer of his clothes and tossing each item to the floor. He’s down to nothing but his briefs as he holds the catsuit in front of him, contemplating a new predicament.

There’s not a chance in hell he can fit into this thing. The cheap material barely has any stretch and it looks like it’ll crumble from the slightest bit of tension. Even worse, the thought of his briefs bunching up at his crotch underneath it makes him squirm.

“Guess I’ll take these off, too,” he mumbles, begrudgingly slipping off his briefs and dropping them on top of the pile of his other clothes. He holds the catsuit in front of him one last time and starts to slip his leg through one of the pant-legs. It’s tight, but he manages to push through and starts to step into the other pant-leg, his bare ass sticking out behind him, as he starts wobbling on his foot. 

“Shit!” He tries to brace himself against the wall, clutching at the wood with splayed fingers, trying desperately not to fall.

“Hey, Felix, are you alright?”

His hand slips against the wall as he hears the curtains flutter behind him. At first, he’s falling backwards, tripping on his feet until he spins and there’s Dimitri, leaning forward with arms spread out to catch him. The way Felix lands is the perfect addition of awkward and uncomfortable to his night and Dimitri’s hands perfectly cup Felix’s bare ass.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Felix feels his mouth go dry at just how warm Dimitri’s hands are and how nicely they seem to fit along the curve of his skin.

No. He did not just think that.

“You were falling, I didn’t want you to get hurt!”

“Your hands are on my ass!”

He swears he can hear Dimitri mumble, “It’s so soft.”

“Excuse me, what did you say?”

“Nothing!” Dimitri immediately tears his hands away, dropping Felix to the floor in the process. 

An irritated groan escapes Felix’s lips as he manages to get himself back to his feet, awkwardly hunched over to hide his front with this ludicrous costume. 

Felix shuts his eyes, trying not to think about how much he quite liked having Dimitri’s hands on him, the lingering touch of his fingers still haunting his ass. Because he definitely didn’t like it. Or at least he shouldn’t. He swallows down a pained moan in his throat and pulls the cat suit up to his hips. As he holds it up, about to slip his arms through his sleeves, Felix glances in the mirror at the unseemly outline of his dick in this vinyl atrocity and immediately regrets it.

“Do you need assistance?”

Felix turns around and shoots Dimitri a steely glare; if he could will daggers to fly from his eyes, he would take full advantage of it now. “You’re still in here?”

“It just seems like it’d be difficult to move in, I can…”

“Dimitri, don’t. _Please_. I really don’t need any more of your help tonight.”

Dimitri’s throat bobs as he swallows and it finally dawns on Felix that the other man is topless.

“Can you finish getting dressed already?” He turns back to his stupid reflection in the mirror and curses softly at how red his face looks.

Dimitri gives a gentle laugh and nods, letting the curtain drop in front of him. “Right, I should do that.”

Alone in the dressing room again, Felix reaches into the front of the catsuit, squirming as he awkwardly adjusts himself. He looks in the mirror again and somehow it seems worse, but he rolls his eyes and slips his arms in the sleeves, just wanting this part of the night to be over with.

He reaches back for the zipper, just above the tail that’s bobbing up and down at his as, but the vinyl pulls at his arms and he whines, unable to stretch any further. “Come on!!”

“Felix?” 

He sighs and turns back to look at the curtains, resigned to his defeat. “I take back what I said. I need help with the zipper.”

Dimitri’s voice lilts with a laugh and he appears behind Felix once more; now he’s wearing the flowy pirate top from before. The fabric flutters over his chiseled abs and the thin laces do little to hide his chest. “I’d be happy to, Felix.”

Dimitri’s hands fumble for only a moment, then soon they’re on Felix’s back, starting to zip. Felix arches against the pull of the zipper as the vinyl struggles to stretch over his body, tightening around him as each clasp in the zipper closes up. Once he’s in, he glances over at his reflection, focusing in on the uncomfortable bulge between his legs; he looks absolutely ridiculous.

Dimitri smiles and reaches over to the hook, grabbing the headband, and placing it back on Felix’s head.

Felix groans and holds back the urge to roll his eyes. “Can we go now?”

Dimitri studies him for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he scans Felix up and down. “I guess, but you’re missing something.”

“Come on, are you serious?”

Dimitri ignores him as he trots over to a table covered with hairspray, cups of brushes, and other beauty products Felix has only ever seen at Annette’s place. He rummages through the items and then triumphantly holds up a thin, black pencil.

“You need whiskers!”

“No.”

Dimitri huffs, but starts coming towards Felix with the pencil anyway. “Felix, I’m only trying to help.” 

Felix wants to turn away, but Dimitri grabs his chin and holds his face steady as he starts to draw little lines along Felix’s cheeks. His eyes are focused, moving carefully along his work, small wisps of his blonde hair framing them perfectly. Felix can feel a lump rising in his throat, but he doesn’t dare to move.

Dimitri is so close that Felix is staring right at his lips. Were they always so wet and plump? He briefly imagines how soft they might feel. Just as quickly as the thought enters his mind, he squirms as the pencil etches deeper into his cheek and it pulls him from the intrusive thought.

“And a nose,” he says, coloring in Felix’s nose with the pencil.

It tickles, but Felix doesn’t move.

When he’s finished, Dimitri’s hand is still on Felix’s chin. He checks every angle, looking over his work, and smiles. “You look great!”

“Thanks.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Felix spots a large, deep red jacket that seems to be the perfect addition to Dimitri’s pirate look. It will also serve as an excellent cover-up so Felix doesn’t have to look at Dimitri’s offensively handsome body. He grabs it and tosses it over to the other man.

“Here.”

Dimitri’s eyes light up and he slips it on, turning around to see his final look in the mirror. “Felix, this is great! Thank you!”

“Let’s get out of here,” he grumbles. When he gets to the door, he starts banging on it loudly. “Annette? Let us out, we’re dressed or whatever.”

He hears her signature melodic giggle from the other side and she tugs the door open, just a crack, to get a peak. And then it bursts wide open.

“Oh, wow. Um, Felix…” Her eyes scan him over, traveling lower and lower until they pop back up to his face. “You look, ah, good!”

Dimitri appears behind him and Annette beams at his whole get up. “Dimitri, what a great look!”

“Can we eat now?”

They walk out of the room and Claude greets them once more with a laugh. “Actually, we were just about to start a little scavenger hunt. Thought it’d be a fun way to explore this spooky old house.” Claude steps back and takes a good look at Felix and Dimitri; his face reveals how hard he’s holding back a laugh. “Looking good, Fraldarius.”

“A scavenger hunt?”

Claude nods and leads them to the main party room. Though most of the guests are mingling outside, there are a few standing by the snack table, sipping drinks, and taking quick glances in Felix’s and Dimitri’s direction.

“Some people already started while you two were getting dressed.”

Felix doesn’t like the stress Claude puts on that final word.

“But a few places are still unclaimed.” Their host looks back and gives a wink that matches too well with his mischievous smirk.

[Felix spots a piece of paper in Claude’s hand, the word “attic” catching his eye among the other listed locations.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DimilixSpiderweb2020/works/27546418)

**OR**

Felix tries not to roll his eyes, knowing he’ll probably get stuck with exploring the basement or something, alone with Dimitri and whatever else could be lurking beneath this monstrosity of a house.

**Author's Note:**

> Over the next few days, I will add the direct links to the next two branches as they are posted to AO3.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thnkurluckystar)


End file.
